Ranma's New Curse
by Inu Hanyou Babe
Summary: Ranma get the shock of his life and has only Akane Kasumi and Nabiki to confide in.What is this new curse and will Ranma be able to stand through the agony and embarrasment of his new curse? You'll have to read to find out!


Ranma trudged back to the Tendo Dojo as the sun set on the horizon

Ranma trudged back to the Tendo Dojo as the sun set on the horizon. He was utterly confused and very angry. He'd just been to Shampoo's Grandmother's ramen shop. While he was there, she'd put some kind of ancient Amazon spell on him.

_Stupid old hag. What the hell did she mean, 'your other side will be cursed'? _

_That makes no sense! _Ranma thought angrily as he got closer to dojo. As soon as he stepped inside, quick as a flash, Happosai jumped on him. "Get off me you old toad!" he yelled and high kicked the pervert through the roof.

Ranma noticed his voice sounded strange, higher pitch. "What the…?"

He ran to the living room and grabbed the mirror Kasumi was holding. The reflection wasn't his normal self. It showed a girl with red hair. Ranma put the mirror down. _I don't remember getting splashed with cold water. It must have something to do with that old hag. _She groaned. "Great!" she said and sighed. "What's wrong?" Kasumi asked.

"Never mind." Ranma said and sat down, "Just get me some hot water." The young woman nodded and went to the kitchen. As she did, Akane came in the room. She looked at Ranma and said, "Want me to get you some hot water?" Ranma shook her head. "Kasumi's already taking care of it." She said.

Akane nodded in acknowkledement and sat down next to Ranma. A few minutes later, Kasumi appeared with a kettle of hot water. She quickly walked to Ranma and poured the water on her. The water drenched Ranma's head and shoulders, but there was no transformation. Akane stood up upon this strange occurrence.

"That's strange." Kasumi said. "Ranma, do you have any idea what's going on?" Akane asked. "Yeah," the red haired girl said, "That old Amazon hag."

Ranma groaned and fell backwards then rolled onto her stomach. "My stomach hurts and I haven't even eaten Akane's cooking." Akane gave the girl a swift kick in the stomach. "Ow! I told you my stomach already hurts!" she cried. Akane rolled her eyes.

"Stupid tomboy." Ranma muttered under her breath. Unfortunately for her, Akane heard that and gave her another strong kick in the stomach. Ranma groaned again.

"It's probably because you're upset that you're stuck in girl form." Said Nabiki who had been listening in the hall and now entered the room. She wasn't alone. Soun and Genma were right behind her.

"What's all the commotion?" Soun asked as he entered. "And what's this about Ranma being stuck in girl form?" asked Genma from behind him. Ranma stood up. "I'm going to bed." She said and stomped off. "What's up with Ranma?" Nabiki asked after Ranma had gone. The others shrugged.

**6 Hours Later….**

It was pitch dark and Ranma had just woken up from a rough sleep with strange pains that she didn't recognize. _What the hell is this?_ She wondered. Ranma groaned and brought her knees to her chest without even thinking about it. It actually seemed to help.

The pain went away for a minute, and then came back. Not willing to put up with it all night, Ranma stood up. _I have to talk to Akane. _She decided and quietly opened and closed the door, as not wake more people than necessary.

She stumbled down the hall and stopped when she reached Akane's door and knocked softly so she wouldn't get yelled at for barging in. From the other side, Ranma heard Akane groan, shuffle to the door, rattle the handle then opened the door.

"What is it Ranma?" she asked groggily. "Akane I feel kind of sick." The red haired girl said. Akane yawned and said, "I'll get Kasumi. Get in my room, ok?"

Ranma nodded, did as she was told, and waited as Akane woke her older sister. Soon, Akane, followed by Kasumi, entered the room and closed the door behind them. Kasumi sat on the bed next to Ranma and Akane sat on the floor.

"Tell me exactly what's wrong, Ranma." Kasumi said as she sat down. "Well," Ranma said, "I'm having a really weird pain in my lower stomach." She said.

Kasumi nodded and rubbed her chin as if she were thinking hard. "Hmm." She said, "And when did this pain start?" Ranma paused, thought for a minute, and then said, "After I got back and found out I was in girl form." Kasumi and her sister exchanged confused looks.

"What does it feel like exactly?" Akane asked. "It's kind of sharp and shooting." Ranma said. Akane and her sister looked at each other again. "That's really weird." Kasumi said.

"It might be…No." she didn't want to scare Ranma with anything, so she decided to keep her theory to herself. Her sister however had the exact same idea and fear. "

It's just a coincidence I'm sure." Kasumi said, reassuringly. Ranma nodded, deciding, since she had no idea what was going on to trust what they were saying.

"Let's go back to bed." Akane said with a yawn. Ranma and Kasumi nodded. Kasumi got up and left quickly, but Ranma lingered for a minute while Akane got back in bed.

"I'm sorry I woke you and Kasumi." Ranma said. "It's okay." Akane said, "I'm kind of glad you did." Ranma playfully half-smiled. "How come?" she asked.

Akane gave a genuine smile. "Because I feel like you trust me." She said. Ranma halfway felt like saying something like 'don't get used to it.' But she didn't. Instead, she smiled and said, "Good night Akane."

Then left the room, closing the door behind her. _Poor Ranma. I sure hope it's not what I think it is. _Akane thought as she turned out her lamp, flipped on to her back, and drifted off to sleep.

In the morning…

Ranma groaned as she sat down at the table for breakfast. Akane and Kasumi exchanged knowing glances. "How are you feeling today, Ranma?" Akane asked. "Same as yesterday." The girl said and groaned again. Akane sighed. _I guess we're lucky there's no school today. _She thought.

Ranma stood up and excused herself. Akane wasn't sure what she was doing, but she soon got her answer by means of a loud and long scream from Ranma that made Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi all stand up.

"What was that?!" Nabiki yelled. "I think I know." Akane said under her breath. Rushed footsteps, followed by Ranma standing in front of them, a baffled look on her face. "What's wrong?" all three sisters asked at once. "B-blood." Ranma stuttered.

The sisters looked at each other. "What do you mean, Ranma?" asked Akane. "Well," Ranma started, a blush crawling up her cheeks, "I was in the bathroom, and, well, there was blood on my panties." Before she could say anything else, all three siblings burst out laughing.

"What?!" Ranma yelled, but her cries were lost to the loud laughter that filled the room. All three girls were either on the floor laughing or holding furniture to keep from falling, their loud laughter echoing in the hall.

After a few minutes, Akane said through her tears of laughter, "Ranma you have the woman's curse." A thoroughly confused Ranma yelled "What?!" she still had absolutely no idea what Akane meant.

Between fits of laughter Akane said, "You…have…your…period." Then continued in an insane round of laughter. This, of course, still didn't help Ranma. "My what?!" she screamed. Akane finally calmed down and realized, funny as this was, it would be a problem and explaining it would be very awkward.

"It's kinda hard to explain, but…" Akane began slowly, not really knowing where to go with it. She herself hadn't gotten a good explanation, just from her sisters. A mother to explain it was a luxury she and her sisters didn't have.

"But what? What's wrong with me?" the red-haired girl screamed. "Calm down." Kasumi said. "It's okay, Ranma nothing's wrong with you, Ranma." Nabiki added. This calmed the frantic girl slightly.

But she had a lot of questions and worries. "But why am I bleeding?" She asked, clueless about what was happening. "I don't know exactly how to explain it," Akane said, "But it's natural, don't worry." This baffled Ranma even more. "Yeah, ok," she said, pretending to understand, "But why is this happening to me?"

Akane let out a suppressed giggle. "This happens to all girls, Ranma." She said. "I'm a guy, dammit!" Ranma yelled. "Not right now." Nabiki pointed out. Ranma let out a low growl. "I'm telling you it was that old Amazon witch. She did this to me." The red haired girl yelled. "Actually she just trapped you in girl form." Akane said.

"Will you shut up!" Ranma yelled, her voice filled with anger. Akane groaned. _Great,_ she thought, _not only do we have to put up with Ranma's already bad attitude, now we have to deal with the flared emotions that come with her period. _"Perfect!" Akane muttered sarcastically and banged her head on the table.

"Don't hit yourself too hard," Ranma said, "You might screw your face up even more." She laughed as she said this. "Why you!" Akane screamed and punched Ranma as hard as she could in the gut causing her to double over.

Her sisters backed up and Nabiki muttered, "I thought Ranma was the one on her period." Luckily for her, Akane didn't hear that.

Ranma straightened herself up and quietly said, "I'm sorry, Akane." Her voice came out weakly as a result of being punched. "It's okay." Akane said. "Let's go get you taken care of, okay?" Ranma nodded.

Akane turned to her siblings. "Care to help me?" she asked. They both shook their heads. "Your fiancée." Nabiki muttered. "Thanks for nothing." Akane grumbled and took Ranma's hand and began to lead her upstairs.

"Akane," the red haired girl said, "I'm going to be okay, right?" there was a serious tone of concern in her voice. Akane smiled. "Yeah." She said and pulled the red-haired girl into the bathroom.

Akane bent down and opened a cabinet and extracted from it a plastic covered square item. She began taking the covering off and handed it to Ranma. "Here. Put this on your panties. I think you can figure it out." She said.

"I'm a guy not an idiot." Ranma said and took the item from Akane. The blue-black haired girl rolled her eyes and left the room, closing the door behind her. A minute or two later, Ranma came out. Akane said nothing about how long she took which took a lot of self-control.

The girls went to the kitchen where Akane handed Ranma two pills to swallow. The red haired girl looked at her funny. "It'll help with the pain." Akane explained. Ranma shook her head. "I'm a martial artist, pain doesn't bother me."

Suddenly the girl was overtaken by a wave of cramps. "Ohh..." she groaned loudly and doubled over. "Want those pain pills now?" Akane asked slightly snidely. The girl raised her head and nodded weakly.

Akane helped the pained girl straighten up and handed her the medicine. Ranma took the pills and downed them without water then gagged at the horrid bitterness and the gross feeling in her throat. She swallowed it down and cleared her throat.

"Why don't you go lie down?" Akane suggested. "I'll be fine." Ranma said, and began to walk away. Then dropped to her knees. Akane crouched next to her. "This would be easier if you didn't fight it." Akane said and helped the girl to her feet. _It's gonna be a _long _3 days…_ Akane thought as she dragged Ranma upstairs.

**The next day…**

It was breakfast tie in the Tendo household. But there was no sign of Ranma. "Akane have you seen Ranma today?" Nabiki asked and Akane shook her head. "Not today." The girls exchanged worried looks.

"I hope she's okay." Kasumi said. Her sisters nodded. "I know," Kasumi said and stood up, "I'll make her some nice tea. That always helped me." Akane smiled at her sister. "That's a great idea!" she said.

With that, Kasumi went to the kitchen to prepare tea for Ranma. When she came out, Akane offered to take the tea up. Kasumi handed her sister the tray and the blue-black haired girl very carefully carried it up to Ranma.

She knocked lightly on the door and opened it. "Hi, Ranma. I brought you some tea. And don't worry, Kasumi made it." Akane had expected some rude remark back from Ranma but instead she said, "Close the door, that light, it hurts."

Akane placed the tray down and did as Ranma said. "Are you okay, Ranma? How do you feel?" Ranma sipped some of the tea. "My head hurts, mostly."

"How bad is it?" Akane asked. "My head feels like it's gonna split open." The girl responded. "And you're sensitive to light?" Akane observed. The girl nodded and drank more tea. "I think it's a migraine. Those are common."

"I'll go get you some pain medicine." Akane said and was careful as she left to open door only as much as necessary.

When she came back, she saw Shampoo in Ranma's room, balancing a bowl on her hand. "What do you want?" Akane asked. The girls glared at each other for a second.

"Shampoo here to make Ranma feel all better. That why Shampoo bring special ramen." Akane felt her hatred for the Amazon rise. "Ranma doesn't need your special ramen." Akane said, dismissing the Amazon.

Shampoo set the steaming bowl on the table but still did not leave. Then a call from downstairs caught of all their attention.

"Ran-chan! I'm here!" Akane groaned. _Ukyo. _Seconds later, the chef was in front of them with a bucket, okonomiyaki, and other assorted items in her hands. "Now what?" She asked, irritated. "I'm here to help Ran-chan feel better. "

Shampoo glared at the girl. "Shampoo here first." The Amazon said. "So? I _knew_ Ranma first." Ukyo shot back. Shampoo tossed the plate she was holding at Ukyo's feet.

The girl tripped and the water in the bucket she was holding soaked Shampoo. And….

"CAT!!" Ranma screamed and jumped on the ceiling fan. "Out, both of you. I'll take care of Ranma." Ukyo sighed and left. Shampoo followed her, tail high in the air.

"It's okay, Ranma, it's gone." Akane called and Ranma jumped back down, landing perfectly. "Lie down, Ranma and take it easy." Akane advised. Once Ranma was relaxed and mostly asleep, Akane left and saw her sister Nabiki outside, fanning, some paper bills.

"What did you do this time?" Akane asked. Nabiki inhaled deeply. "I may have tipped off Shampoo and Ukyo about Ranma. I got paid for my services."

"You're twisted, you know?" Akane said. Her sister just gave her an I don't care shrug. Akane shook her head and walked away.

**The next morning…**

It was just the break of dawn, and Ranma was still awake. After a long sleepless night, all she wanted to do was get even one minute of sleep. Sure, she was used to losing sleep during training, but this was torture.

Ranma groaned and curled up in a ball. She was going to _kill _that old Amazon hag. A sudden nauseating feeling came over her. She shuddered and felt something creeping in her throat. Instinctively she got up and ran. Then, she puked.

--

Akane was awoken by a horrible retching sound. _Oh, poor Ranma. _She thought. She got up and went to the bathroom to find Ranma curled up on the floor.

"I don't get it." Ranma said, "I usually don't have a weak stomach." Akane looked remorsefully at the girl. "I'm sorry." She said.

"How do you feel other than that?" the short-haired girl asked. "Fine. The cramps have stopped." Ranma answered. "We'll see how long that lasts.

--

It was just about sunset and Ranma was just waking from a nap. Satisfied that she was feeling better, Ranma got up and went to the bathroom to splash water on her face.

When Ranma got to the bathroom, the image in the mirror was a surprise. _No way._ Ranma thought. _Yes! _ The teen ran downstairs to find Akane.

She and her sisters were sitting at the table playing a game. "Akane!" he called as he leapt off the stairs. All three siblings looked up. "Ranma..." the girls smiled. "You're in boy form again!" Ranma nodded. "Yep."

"So I guess the curse is over." Nabiki said. "For now, anyway." She made sure no one else heard that. She didn't want to spoil the mood.

**The End**

Well there you go. I hope you like it. Please feel free to review!

-Inu Hanyou Babe


End file.
